Boyfriend Requirements
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: When Lily was young, her parents had written out a list, titled "Boyfriend Requirements". In this list, they wrote up the essentials their boyfriend must have, and good things that are an extra. For spring break, Lily Evans invited her boyfriend, James Potter to stay over for the week. Her sister also invited her fiancée to stay for the week. Watch the sister rivalry begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Jily story, so I'm really scared. Yes. I am. Read and review! **

**Summary: When Lily was young, her parents had written out a list, titled "Boyfriend Requirements". In this list, they wrote up the essentials their boyfriend must have, and good things that are an extra. For spring break, Lily Evans invited her boyfriend, James Potter to stay over for the week. Her sister also invited her fiancé to stay for the week. Watch the sister rivalry begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Happy reading! **

PROLOGUE

"What is that? What is that?" Seven-year-old Lily Evans crawled up on the chair, trying to catch a better glimpse of the paper that was hanging from a magnet on the fridge. Her short arms tried to grab at the paper, but all her attempts failed.

"Here, let me do it." Her nine-year-old sister, Petunia Evans reached up and snatched the paper from its place on the fridge. She set the paper down onto the table.

Immediately, Lily scrambled onto the table, trying to read the paper with her newfound reading skills.

"B-b-boyf-fri-frie-"

"Boyfriend Requirements." Petunia easily read the title on the top, a tone of smugness in her voice that she could read while her sister cannot.

"Ew! But boys have cooties!" The small redhead went running to her parents, clasping her left hand in her father's right, and her right in her mother's left, and dragged them to the paper lying on the mahogany table. "Mommy, daddy, what's this?" Her childish curiosity got the better of her, her bright green eyes trying to read the jumbling letters in front of her.

"It's a list your father and I wrote." Her mother's kind, soothing voice explained, setting both daughters on one leg each. "How about I read it to you?"

_Boyfriend Requirements_

_ The essentials he must be:_

_1) He must be intelligent. He must have absolutely astounding grades. _

_2) He must be able to support a family. _

_3) He must love you with all his heart. _

_(Written by Mrs. Evans)_

_Now, here are some thing that would be good in your boyfriend:_

_1) He's a handsome bloke. _

_2) He has some interest in sports. _

_3) He plays a sport very well, and has good body structure. _

_4) He's a charming bloke. _

_5) He can be rich, too. _

_6) If he ever proposes, he gives you a huge diamond. _

_7) He isn't a horny teenager. _

_(Written by Mr. Evans) _

_Really, he only needs to meet the first three. _

_But it would be nice if he met all ten, you have to say. _

_Shut it. _

_-End of List- _

"EEEEWWWW!" Lily's high pitched, disgusted voice rang through the dining room they currently resided in. "B-but, mommy! Daddy! Boys have cooties! They're disGUSTING!"

"Honestly, Lily. Dad's a boy, too." Petunia told her.

"But daddy doesn't count! He's DAD!"

"Anyways, I think I'll be able to get a better boyfriend than you."

"I won't even GET a boyfriend, so IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"You will someday."

"Won't!"

"Will too!"

"Won't!"

"Will too!"

"Won't!"

"You're just scared you'll get a worse boyfriend," Petunia challenged her younger sister.

"Girls," Their mother tried to intervene here, "There is no such thing as a better boyfriend."

"But still," Petunia said, "Mine will reach more expectations, then."

"Mine's will."

"No, mine's will."

"NO, MINE'S WILL."

"I bet that my boyfriend would reach more expectations."

"I bet that MY boyfriend would reach more expectations."

"Fine, let's see who wins."

"Okie-dokie."

Her mom sighed, "Girls, let's just forget about this, okay? Do you want ice cream?"

"Yes, mommy! Ice cream!"

Lily immediately forgot the whole list, eagerly waiting for ice cream.

The list was put into her dad's desk drawer, sitting at the very bottom as the years went by.

Days turned into nights and nights turned into days, a never-ending cycle that continued its course. Fall turned into winter, which turned spring, which turned into summer, repeating the cycle over and over again.

Soon, a thick layer of dust covered the fading yellow paper. And still, it lay there, until one day, Mr. Evans opened up his drawers to do that clean his wife was pleading him to do.

At the very bottom of the desk, he found that very sheet of paper, its wrinkles as if greeting him in pleasure. He took it, smoothing out all the creases in the list. He read it, grinning at the memories and took it out into that dining room, grabbed a magnet, and pasted it to the fridge.

His wife first saw it, also grinning as he did, shaking her head as she read through it another time.

Quietly, they waited as seventeen-year-old Lily and nineteen-year-old Petunia came down the stairs, respectively.

Lily came down the stairs with black bags under her eyes and went straight to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing some orange juice and a yogurt. She completely missed the list hanging on the door, even as it rattled as she shut the door.

It wasn't until Petunia came down, that she noticed it. Her blue eyes scanned the list, and then started to pay closer attention as she reread the list. Her fingers immediately twisted the engagement ring on her ring finger, encircling the intricate piece of silver.

"You still have this?" Her astounded voice rang out, her blue eyes never leaving the old, faded piece of paper.

"What?" Lily asked through her mouth stuffed with her breakfast, getting up to look.

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full." Petunia ordered with a preceding voice, her face disgusted.

"I can do whatever I want to." A sharp retort came back, an argument starting to rise, but never happened because Lily was scanning the page.

Lily was shocked, too.

"I almost forgot about this," She stated, turning to her parents. "That day is such a vague memory."

"Well, I have a fiancée now," Petunia interrupted, bringing the topic to herself, "And he meets the expectations."

"By just barely," Lily muttered under her breath, but Petunia caught it.

"Well, at least I got a fiancée." Petunia retorted, "Some people can't even get a boyfriend."

Lily snorted. "Oh trust me, I'd rather be lonely forever than be married to the whale that proposed to you."

"Lily!"

"Sorry," Lily apologized, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

An awkward silence filled the space around them, creating a strong tension.

Then, in the window, they could faintly see an owl flying towards them.

"My letter!" Lily scrambled to the window, almost ripping the papers out of the owl's grasp. Excitedly, she ripped at the wrapping, eagerly pulling out the package. After tearing it apart, a shiny badge fell out of the package.

Quickly, she skimmed the first page of the envelope, then promptly began screaming and jumping up and down.

"I GOT HEAD GIRL! I GOT HEAD GIRL!" She screamed over and over again, the words becoming a mantra that hurt Petunia's head.

While the youngest daughter and the parents celebrated, Petunia stayed at the far corner at the dining room, trying to escape all the celebrating.

She sulked all the way up until her dear sister left for her freakish school.

**And that's it for now. Please review, favorite, follow, and read some of my other stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs to: yusav, Elmlea, PadfootAndMe, Guest, Theta-McBride, Stars-in-the-moonlight, Rsblue1226, PillowLover81, and MeganRachel09! **

**Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**So, it's been a long time. I know. I have no excuse except that school started, and I'm a lazy person. Sorry, but sometimes you have to deal with it. **

**And an extra shout-out to MusicIsMyLife1214000 for beta-ing this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Happy reading! **

CHAPTER ONE

_Seventh year…_

Head Girl Lily Evans looked out her window, watching the peaceful students walking around the lake, taking naps under the willow trees or talking animatedly with friends. From behind her, she felt her boyfriend, James Potter, wrap an arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek softly.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, his hot breath fanning over Lily's neck. Lily shivered at his husky voice. They were visiting her parents for Easter break. Lily wasn't that excited for that. Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boyfriend and fiancé, was coming as well and he was the size of a whale. It was nearing eleven o' clock, the time they were supposed to be at the train station.  
"Let's go," Lily replied, turning around and pecking James' lips.  
They went downstairs to the Heads' common room, where James insisted on carrying her luggage for her. They argued until they compromised. James would carry the trunk, while Lily carried the small carry-on.  
At the front of the Great Hall, they said their hurried good-byes to their friends, before rushing to the train. Lily and James scrambled onto the train, just as the final warning of the train whistle blew. Settling into a compartment, they dwelled in peaceful silence as the train began to speed up.  
Chugga-chugga. Chugga-chugga. The sound of the wheels of the train against the tracks was steady and lulled Lily into a calming state. Halfway through the train ride, James began rubbing his hands together, fidgeting restlessly.  
"What is it?" Lily asked him, half-concerned and half annoyed, since she was about to fall asleep.  
After a short pause, he answered, "I'm just a bit scared…" His nervous confession startled Lily. James' jet-black hair fell in front of his eyes, partly hiding his wide-rimmed glasses.  
"James Potter? Scared of something? Scared of what?" Lily asked.  
"What if your parents don't like me? What if your dad doesn't approve? What I'm not as good as your sister's fiancé and they'll kick me out of the house?" James asked, his right foot tapping on the floor.  
Lily scoffed. "Impossible. Definitely impossible. Her fiancé is a sad excuse for a whale." Lily brought her hand to James' face and she kissed James' nose. James smiled. "Don't worry about it."

James bit his lip, finally relaxing. "Does he really look like a whale?" he asked, his hazel eyes twinkling. They fell into a comfortable silence, James' hand over Lily's, as the train continued to chug.

Before long, the train slowly halted, sending a jolt throughout the compartments. James took a deep breath before standing up, his hand still holding Lily's tightly. They picked up their trunks and stepped out of the train and onto the platform, searching for Lily's parents. James, being much taller than Lily, found Mr. and Mrs. Evans first, standing in the far corner of the train station, where it was the closest to the parked Muggle cars. James placed their trunks onto a single trolley, pushing it to where the Evans were standing.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily greeted, hugging her mum before squeezing her dad around his waist. Her dad hugged her back, but his eyes were not on his daughter, but instead on James. His scrutinizing eyes peered at his youngest daughter's boyfriend. Lily rolled her eyes at her dad's antics and squeezed James' hand. "This is James Potter, my boyfriend."

Lily's mum gave James a warm hello, excited because of James' handsomeness. Mrs. Evans hugged James in a motherly fashion while Mr. Evans shook James' hands hard. Lily could see the tendons in her dad's hands bulging out. Her dad was clutching James' hands very tightly.

"Nice to meet you," he said gruffly. James looked terrified. His mouth was opening and closing, like a fish and no sound was coming out. Lily bit her lip, stopping herself from telling him that he wasn't making a very good first impression. James' nerves were getting the best of him.

After all their trunks were stowed into the trunk of the Evans' car, they settled inside, her dad sitting in the driver's seat while her mum sat next to him. Lily kept her hand with James' sweaty palm, trying to offer her boyfriend comfort to no avail. He fumbled with the seatbelt, unsure what to do with it.

"Here," Lily offered, pulling on it and clicking it into place. James looked petrified, yet fascinated at the Muggle invention. Under Mr. Evans' stare, he wisely kept his mouth shut. James looked out the window as the car moved, his legs moving nervously. He kept kicking the seat in front of him, but thankfully, it was her mum's, and Mrs. Evans kept quiet about it. Lily shuddered at the thought of her dad's seat being kicked.

The London skyline fell behind them as they arrived in Cokeworth. The engine shuddered to a stop and they all exited the car, ready to greet Lily's sister and her future brother-in-law, who were waiting for them inside the house.

As expected, they were waiting for them, sitting stiffly on the love seat.  
Vernon Dursley, Petunia's dreadful fiancé, grunted at them. Lily thought that was a better greeting and a large improvement from his regular seal-like sound.

"Hello Petunia!" Lily's mum waved. "How are you doing, Vernon?" Lily didn't know how her mum put up with Petunia and Vernon, but Mrs. Evans never favoured one daughter over the other.

They crowded into the small living room and Lily ended up half on James' lap, for the couch space was rather limited, especially with Vernon there. James' arm hung loosely around Lily's waist and Mr. Evans shot James' arm a disapproving look from the armchair he was sitting in, but made no sound.

"So," her dad began, probably glad he could finally interrogate the boys that captured his "little girls'" hearts. "I hope you all are doing well," he said.  
Vernon grunted and James managed a squeaky sound. Lily rolled her eyes, taking James' right hand in hers as a reassurance. Her dad's eyes narrowed.

"What are you planning to do later on?" her dad asked, launching into the inane chit-chat. Lily had already told her dad what James had planned to become, though her dad didn't really understand what an Auror did.

Vernon launched into a long and boring monologue immediately, eager to share. "Well, sir, you see. I am already a manager at Grunning's. The drill factory? We are actually quite popular and we make excellent drills. Our employees are of the highest rank and we make things from natural products. We're a very reliable company." Vernon looked like he had more to say, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Drills?" James asked. Petunia scoffed at James. "Well, I'm going to become an Auror."

Seeing all the confused looks, Lily explained for James. "It's like the police of the wizarding world," Lily supplied. Petunia stiffened at the mention of wizards but her parents nodded in understanding.

"And do you lads have any interest in sports?"

"No, sir." Guess who said that. "Sports are, in better words, a waste of time. People have become very unhygienic due to the rough competitiveness, and, well, some of us would be better off without it." Maybe people like you, Lily thought in her head, as Petunia nodded along to every single word he said.

"I'm the captain of the Quidditch team." James proclaimed proudly, while her parents obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um…" Lily never really had an interest in the sport, so she didn't really know how to explain Quidditch to her parents. "It's basically the school's sports team, I guess."

Both her parents looked impressed, while Petunia sent full-on glares at Lily.

"Well," her mum started in a poor attempt to break the awkward tension, "I think dinner is just about ready." Mrs. Evans ushered everybody to the dining room, a wide smile on her face.

They found themselves sitting around the dinner table, Lily and James across from each other. James unfortunately had to sit with Vernon the whale, while Lily sat next to Petunia. Lily's parents were sat across from each other as well, on different ends of the table. Luckily, it was Vernon and Petunia who sat next to Mr. Evans.

Dinner was awkward, consisting of plates shuffling and forks clinking. Lily reached for the roast beef at the same time Petunia did, leading them to a mental war and staring contest, the plate moving back and forth from the two of them.

Lily was very proud to say she had won that fight.

After dinner and after all the plates and dishes were cleaned and put away, her dad suggested they watch the football game that was supposedly the talk of the town.

However, Lily's tries to watch the game were futile. She had no idea which team was who. She settled for calling them Team A and Team B, but she wasn't sure if Team A were the ones in green or the ones in yellow.

On the other hand, James seemed to comprehend the game just fine, asking many questions and making the right comments here and there, slowly becoming her dad's favourite. He seemed to gain confidence as he spoke and he began to smile.  
The game lasted until it was dark and everyone decided to call it a night.

_Later that night…_

Lily came out of the washroom, clad in shorts and an over-large T-shirt. She yawned, making her way to her bedroom. A boy dressed up in Gryffindor red and gold stopped her.

Of course, it was James. "I'm sad," James told her, hugging Lily tightly to his chest. "I'm being deprived of my Lily cuddling time," he said dramatically.

Lily rolled her eyes at his immaturity, though a smile still graced her face. "I'm sure you'll last the week," she said, patting his shoulder.

"But you don't understand!" he said, letting go of Lily and placing a hand on his chest. "I have to spend the break being squished in a bedroom with a bear." He held onto Lily's wrist, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Lily grinned, feeling a bit of sympathy. James was stuck in the guest room with Vernon, sleeping in the same bunk bed with him. Luckily, Vernon wanted the bottom. If Vernon was on top… Lily would hate to see James die like that. On his grave stone, it would write: Died because of a whale broke a bunk bed and squished him to death.

"Well that's just the way it is. Go back to your room before my parents catch us out here," Lily said." She tried to wriggle out of James' grasp, but his hand tightened on her wrist.

"Kiss me first," James said. "Give a soldier his last, dying wish."

Lily rolled her eyes again at his insistence. Very quickly, she reached up for James' face and lightly pressed her lips on his.

"Good night, James," she said firmly, already walking to her door. She turned around, looking at James who was still standing there. Childishly, she blew him a kiss.

James goofily caught it and slipped it into his nonexistent pocket.

He was just so cute sometimes.

**SCENE! **

**Okay, I'm looking for a beta for this story. This chapter has been beta-ed by my friend, but if you want to be my beta, leave a review or a PM and I'll look at your beta profile! Because honestly, I am too lazy to go through all those beta profiles. Heh heh.**

**The next chapter would probably be in two months. Heh heh sorry but that's just a heads-up! **

**Review, favorite, follow, read my other stories, and stay patient and awesome! **


End file.
